


Between Brothers

by AnnaNocturnal



Series: Requests and Challenges [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, F/M, Felching, In Public, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn Star Dean, Public Sex, Riding, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaNocturnal/pseuds/AnnaNocturnal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up to <i>Just Like Dean</i>, as requested by wtgw. </p><p>The night Sam watched as Dean fucked Jess is about to set off an interesting series of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wtgw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtgw/gifts).



> This was written as a follow-up to [**Just Like Dean**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3678162/chapters/8133384). You don't _have_ to read that one to get this one, I don't think, but well...why wouldn't you? XD
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, and thanks to wtgw for the comment that inspired it. I couldn't say no. ;)

Jess had nearly all of her general requirements done. The only one left was Art 101, which was taught in a large lecture hall in the top floor of the older part of the Fine Arts building. The room was cool and dark, heavy paper blocking the high windows so that the professor could use the projector. Dr. Ratliff was in his early thirties, and Jess could tell that he had never planned on teaching. Every day he spent at the front of the hall seemed to take away a little bit more of the man’s spirit. His syllabus included the following guidelines, which Jess felt summed up his teaching style pretty well: “ _Going to be late to class? Don’t care. Going to miss class? Don’t care. Want to chew gum, eat, or drink in class? **I do not care.**_ ”

The man had checked out years ago, dreams of being a great artist crushed under the endless, monotonous task of teaching a roomful of people—the majority of whom weren’t even art majors—about the real greats semester after semester. He had checked out, and that was probably why he didn’t notice—or maybe just didn’t care—that there was one person in his lecture on Tuesday morning who didn’t belong there. 

Sam sat next to her in the very back row, one hand curled under his chin, elbow braced on the armrest of his chair, the other resting lightly on her thigh, long fingers dangling close to her center as his thumb rubbed back and forth against her leg over her jeans. He hand under his chin gripped his keys, a small smile on his face as he stared at the Power Point presentation, not really listening to Dr. Ratliff. His keyring held two remotes. One was the fob to his car. The other was neon blue, with a simple on/off switch that he kept teasing his thumb over, noting the way Jess’s thigh tensed under his other hand every time he did. 

The remote was part of a set. The packaging had proclaimed it the “ _Neon Luv Touch Remote Control Bullet – Quiet and discrete, but big enough to get your motor running!_ ” The bullet itself was deep inside of Jess, resting secure and tight. He had placed it there before they left, along with the silicon plug that was stretching her ass wide, glazing her eyes as she tried to focus on the lecture. It had been four days since Dean had fucked her while Sam watched, and he had kept his word. When they were at the apartment he did everything he could to drive her to the edge and keep her hanging there. 

Saturday he had woken her with long, slow licks of his tongue on her pussy. She had woken up close to coming, juices flowing heavy as he lapped it up, the wet muscle dipping and curling into her and then dragging over her clit. Her toes had curled, her inner walls starting to quicken, and she had let out a loud cry. He had pulled away immediately, her orgasm ebbing and then dying as she begged him to finish the job. He never did, although he spent the whole day eating her out, giving her almost enough and then stopping until she was about to lose her mind, on-edge and begging incoherently for anything that he would give her. 

Sunday he had tied her to the bed, fucking into her slow and sweet, pulling out of her when he felt her grow hotter, wetter as her thighs trembled under his hands. He had jerked himself off, coming all over her ass and cunt as she arched her back and begged him to touch her, to fill her up again. He had left her with a thick dildo in her dripping pussy and no way to move it as she writhed desperately, trying to find any bit of friction to get off. After he had showered he came back, fucked her again and ordered her not to come as he blew his load deep inside of her before sitting back on his knees and watching his cum seep out of her. 

He had missed his classes that Monday, instead using her as a cockwarmer while he typed an email to his professors asking for the homework assignment for that day with one hand, the other holding her still as she sat in his lap, his cock deep in her pussy. He had checked his email as he absently stroked her clit with his thumb, ignoring her pleas to fuck up into her. She hated it and loved it. 

Now it was Tuesday, and that morning he had slicked up his fingers before pushing them into her one at a time, stretching her ass wide enough to prevent the tearing but not the burn when he pushed in. She had moaned at the full feeling, the pleasure chasing the initial pain as she was fucked full. He stroked her clit as he fucked her, not enough to get her off, and after he came deep inside of her he worked the plug in, keeping her full of his hot seed. And that would have been torture enough, would have been more than enough to ensure that she was distracted and half-fucked-out in every single one of her classes, but then he had slid the bullet in, pushing it in deep. He had shown her the remote and informed her that he was going to her first class with her since he didn’t have one scheduled at that time. 

Sam looked over at Jess, at the glazed quality of her eyes as she stared at the slide show. He leaned close. “Did he say Manet or Monet?” 

Her eyes sharpened and she blinked. “What?” 

Sam chuckled. “Pay attention, baby. Don’t want to miss anything.” He waited a beat and then he finally flipped the switch on the remote. 

The packaging had been right. There was no sound to be heard—from the toy, anyway. But Jess gasped, arching her back slightly before she could stop herself as the bullet started vibrating deep inside of her. Sam tightened his grip on her thigh, signaling for her to stay quiet, to stay still. He watched as her legs parted slightly, knew that if they were alone she would be spreading herself wide for him. He brought his hand up slowly, bringing it to rest just below the waistband of her jeans, and pressed down slightly. Her grip on her pen tightened so much that he thought it would snap in her hand as he began to rub small circles on the spot, the vibrations just barely detectable from the surface. 

He eyed the professor, keeping as still as he could to avoid drawing attention as he slowly unbuttoned her jeans and lowered the zipper, his fingers grazing over the delicate lace of her panties before he slid them under. The second he touched her clit she bit down hard on her lip, shifting in her seat to spread her legs wider for him. He wondered how mad she would be if he finally got her off right there, in the middle of class. He doubted she could keep quiet. People would definitely know. He sped up his movements, stroking firmly through her slick folds, listening to her breathing hitch. The second a low whimper escaped her throat he flipped the switch on the remote and stilled his hand. Dr. Ratliff looked up, his expression one of confusion, and Sam smiled calmly. The seats in the hall were stadium-stacked, and the professor could look at him all day but he’d never know that Sam was fingering his girlfriend unless he came up to the last row. 

That was how the rest of the hour went, with Sam turning flipping the switch and fingering her until she was a dripping mess, until she made a noise. Then he’d turn it off, pretend like nothing was happening, and wait until she got herself together to start all over again. 

When the lecture finally ended, he slowly withdrew his hand from her panties, his eyes holding hers as he brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting her. He leaned close to whisper in her ear, his voice a low hum. “When I get out of class and go back to the apartment, I want you spread out for me. I’m gonna make you come over and over until you’re begging me to stop.” 

X 

Sam was on his way back to the apartment when his phone rang. He checked the screen. Dean. His brother had been calling more since that night, and Sam loved hearing from him more, was happy that they were starting to bounce back in their relationship as brothers since the damage had been done when Sam left for college. 

Even if Dean had fucked his girlfriend. 

Especially because Dean had fucked his girlfriend. 

It had surprised Sam how much he had enjoyed it, watching his big brother fuck Jess hard, watching Jess come on Dean’s cock as Sam talked to her. He had never thought that watching another man—especially his own brother—fuck the woman he loved could get him so hard, bring him to such a powerful orgasm. And yet it had, and Sam found himself thinking about it way more than he had expected. 

“Hey,” he said as he answered the phone. 

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean’s voice was rough and exhausted-sounding. “What’re you up to?” 

“Just got out of my last class. Headed back to the apartment. You?” Sam looked both ways before crossing the street quickly, mindful of using a crosswalk to get to the right block. 

“Just got off work.” Dean laughed. “Just _got off_ work. Get it, Sam.” 

“Gross, Dean.” But Sam laughed despite the poor joke. 

“Ah, what can I say? The porn industry is full of bad puns.” 

“What was the set-up today?” 

“Some play on the _Dead Poet’s Society_.” 

Sam wrinkled his nose. “Really?” 

“Not too bad, actually. Pretty much a boarding school gang-bang scenario where the ladies kept moaning, _oh captain my captain_.” Dean laughed. “I got to fuck ‘em on their desks.” 

Sam shook his head. It was still taking some getting used to, the fact that his brother was a famous porn star. “Well, glad you enjoy your work, anyway.” 

“Hell yeah.” There was a pause. “So…everything’s good on your end?” 

Sam smiled. “Yeah. Everything’s great.” 

“School’s good?” 

“Yeah Dean.” 

“Work’s good?” 

“I don’t work, Dean.” 

“Right, right. And Jess; she’s good?” Because that was the point of the other two questions, to not seem like he was specifically asking about Jess, but because he still wanted to know. His baby brother was in his first serious relationship with—by all accounts including his own—a great girl, and Dean wanted to be supportive of that. 

Sam chuckled. “Jess is really good.” 

“I bet.” 

There was a pause and Dean wondered if Sam had hung up in response to the smartass remark. But he could still hear the faint buzz of the connected line, still hear the quiet echo of the traffic as Sam walked down the street. 

“Been thinking about that…” Sam finally said. 

“Yeah? Don’t know how I feel about my brother thinking about me in that kind of way.” He grinned as Sam swore. 

“Man, shut up. No. I just…man, mine and Jess’s sex life has been _wild_ since then.” 

“Good for you, baby boy.” And Dean meant it. It was about time his uptight studious little brother had some real fun. 

“Yeah, just…I think it’s because of that. I mean, it wasn’t boring before, but…” Sam paused. “Man, I fucked her ass this morning and then plugged her up and put this remote-controlled bullet in her, then went with her to class, turned it on, and fingered her during the lecture.” 

Despite the long, hard day at work—pun intended—Dean felt his dick twitch in interest. He didn’t know his little brother had that sort of shit in him. He had kind of figured him to be the slow and gentle _making love_ type, despite the sort of stuff he had said to Jess that night as Dean fucked her. 

“So what’s the problem? Sounds like a good thing, to me.” 

“I just… Christ, Dean. I want to know for sure that this is something that we’re doing as a couple, and not something that she’s taking the only way she can get ‘cause she doesn’t want to find out, you know?” 

Dean laughed. He hadn’t been expecting that. “You’re such a _girl_ , Sammy.” 

“Dean.” Sam’s voice was serious. 

Dean sighed. “Alright then, baby boy. You got any ideas?” 

“Yeah.” Sam nodded even though Dean couldn’t see him. He had an idea, and if it worked the way he hoped they’d all be in for another mind-blowing night. If it didn’t…well, at least then he’d know. 

X 

Sam was hanging up the phone as he walked into the apartment, shrugging off his jacket and dropping it on the couch. The apartment was quiet, but he knew Jess was home. Her shoes had been by the door, her books on the coffee table. He went into their bedroom, almost forgetting because of his conversation with Dean that he had given Jess instructions the last time he saw her. 

He remembered, now. 

Jess was on the bed, completely naked with her legs spread and ass raised in the air, putting the base of the plug and her glistening pussy on display, the retrieval string of the bullet still present, letting him know she had kept everything in place throughout the day. A low groan escaped him at the sight, and he reached into his pocket to flip the switch on the remote before starting to unbutton his shirt. Jess nearly screamed, her hips bucking as the vibrator came to life inside of her, sending shockwaves through her aching pussy. 

“God, Sam, _please_.” She was practically crying, voice wrecked with need. “It’s been nearly _four days_ since you’ve let me come. I was about to go to the school and drag you out of your last class, make you fuck me in the first empty room we could find. _Please_ , god, I need it Sam.” 

He stripped quickly, tossing his clothes wherever they might land. He got on the bed, grabbed her by the hips, and flipped her over onto her back. He didn’t give her time to think as he tossed her legs over his shoulders, lowering himself between her legs, and in one quick movement he had pulled the bullet from her and buried his face in her pussy. It wasn’t the slow, teasing licks he had used to work her up and keep her there. He ate her out like a man starving to death, slurping up her juices and plunging his tongue deep into her, fucking her with it before moving up to suck hard at her clit. He ate her rough and messy, the way he knew she liked, and within minutes she was screaming out, her hips grinding down onto his face as she came hard, her juices rushing out and coating his mouth and chin, soaking him. 

He had worked her up into such a frenzy over the last four days that she had barely come down from her orgasm before she was begging again, her legs falling from Sam’s shoulders as she pulled him up, kissing him hard and sloppy, tasting herself on him as he lined himself up. He pushed in, bottoming out in one quick thrust, a low groan ripping from his throat as her pussy clenched around him, hot and wet. He held her tight against him, holding himself deep, and rolled over so that she was straddling him. 

He laid back as she rode him, rolling her hips and pushing herself up to slam back down on him over and over again. The plug in her ass made her feel tighter, made him feel even bigger, made everything somehow _more_. Eventually the strokes became shorter until she was grinding down on him, taking him in deep as her pussy started to quiver, a second orgasm ripping through her as rocked, riding it out, using him to draw out the aftershocks. He waited for the right moment and then grabbed her hips, thrusting up into her hard and fast, feet planted on the mattress for leverage. She screamed as he brought her to the edge again, the new wave of pleasure building before the previous one had settled. She couldn’t think anymore, couldn’t figure out where he ended and she began and one orgasm ran into the next. 

“Fuck, baby. Fucking love when you do that. Bet I could keep you coming on my cock for hours like this if you could handle it.” Sam gritted his teeth as he felt another orgasm grip her, fucking up into her through it. When he got her going like this, he could work her through five or six, one after the other, and nothing felt as fucking amazing as fucking into her as she came all over his cock. His groin and lower stomach were soaked, the thick smell of sex filling the room. 

He worked her up and over five times before he finally lost it, slamming her hips down onto his and screaming out his release as his dick twitched in her, filling her up. She leaned forward, resting her forehead on his chest, his dick still inside of her as the last aftershocks of both of their orgasms ripped through them. 

She lifted off of him, settled her dripping pussy over his stomach, and Sam knew what was coming. With a light flex of her muscles she pushed out his cum, letting it pool on his skin. He groaned as she moved down, looking up at him as her tongue darted out to lick up the mess, both of their fluids mixed together. 

The first time he had seen her do that, he had kind of freaked out. Not in a big way, just the slight surreality that came with watching someone eat your cum after it had been inside them. Once he had moved past that, though, he found it was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. He laid back as she cleaned him up, completely fucked out. 

“Oh.” He had almost forgotten to tell her. “Dean wants us to have dinner with him again Friday night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fun Fact** : Dr. Ratliff is real. He was my Art 101 professor, and yes, his syllabus really said that. The room is likewise real, right down to the drafting paper on the windows. College is a wild ride bro. The events, however, are completely fictionalized. I sat next to my friend and ate stupid amounts of chocolate and asked lots of questions that Dr. Ratliff didn't want to answer. :P


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up so dialogue-heavy I’m so sorry for anyone who’s not into that. There’s a heaping helping of smut there, too, so hopefully there’s something in here for everyone. Enjoy~!

Sam was stretched out on the bed, Jess’s legs spread on either side of his broad shoulders, his head resting on her hip as he pressed a soft, silent kiss to her flat stomach, watching the flesh jump under the touch. He had two fingers buried deep inside of her, stroking her walls and sliding in and out as his thumb teased her clit. His cell phone lay beside them.

“So anyway, I made a reservation at that fancy-ass place on California Avenue. I look damned good in a suit.” Dean was on speaker. He just didn’t know it. And maybe Sam should’ve felt guilty about that, but his phone had started ringing not long after he had started finger-fucking Jess, and Jess had insisted that he not let it go to voicemail, but told him not to stop either. So he had put Dean on speaker, bringing his free hand to press a finger to his lips, warning Jess to keep quiet. 

“You think you look good in anything.” Sam laughed. And it wasn’t untrue, technically. His brother hadn’t risen to the top of the porn industry in under three years for nothing. 

“Wonder what Jess’ll wear.” Dean’s question was teasing, voice hinting at what had happened; what might happen. Sam heard Jess’s breath hitch as the words connected and he shot her a warning look. 

He twisted his wrist, plunging his fingers in deep as he answered his brother. “Don’t get your hopes up. She’s classy.” He winked at Jess. 

“So no chance of a tube top and daisy dukes?” 

Sam laughed. “Probably not.” He was trying to think of the restaurant Dean was talking about. He didn’t often do _fancy-ass_ places, as Dean called them. Money was tight when you were a student—especially when you weren’t the one footing the bill in the first place. But he had looked into a few places for his and Jess’s first anniversary a few months before. “Wait, are you talking about Baume?” 

“Yeah, that’s the one.” 

Sam tried to imagine his brother in a place like that and couldn’t do it. “You know they do like ten courses and two of them are caviar and egg, right?” Jess was rocking her hips against him, fucking herself on his fingers as she bit down hard on her lip to hold back the blissful sounds that were trying to surge forth. Sam liked it when she screamed for him, but there was something to be said for watching her work to keep it in. 

“Ten rounds of food? I’m game.” 

“It’s also really expensive.” Sam laughed. “Dean. Are you trying to woo me? Cause I love you bro, but…” He picked up the pace rubbing Jess’s clit, biting back a moan of approval as a surge of juices soaked his fingers. “I’m pretty good with what I’ve got.” 

“Nah. Trying to steal your girl. Show her I can be just as cultured as you. She already knows I’m more than than enough in the sack, so I figure this is all that’s holding her back.” 

Sam laughed. “Doubt it. I’ve got her uh…wrapped around my finger.” He gave a particularly hard thrust of the digits, making Jess arch her back, mouth open in a silent cry. 

“We’ll see.” A long inhale, sharp exhale. Dean was smoking again. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “You need to quit that shit. Chemo ain’t a good look for porn.” 

“Eh, anything you do to live a full life will kill you young. Anyway, I’ll see you tonight, Sammy.” There was a pause and a low chuckle. “You too, Jess.” 

Jess cried out, coming on Sam’s fingers as the line disconnected. 

X 

Sam watched in the mirror as Jess got ready, his eyes scanning her as he leaned forward to tie his tie. Around once, up the back, over the front, tuck and— 

Jess was wearing a lacy black bra and matching garter belt—no panties—as she sat on the bed to pull on a pair of sheer thigh-high stockings. Sam watched as the smooth, silky material slid over her shapely legs, the lace tops coming to hug her thighs right where he’d grip them to spread her open. She clipped the ends of the garter belt to the lace, her eyes flicking up to meet his in the mirror. 

She winked at him. “See something you like?” 

“No underwear?” He answered with a question of his own, smiling softly. 

“I like to give you something to think about.” She stood up and walked to the closet, rummaging through the clothes until she found the dress she was going to wear that night. It was simple and classy, with a high waist and a flared skirt. The back dipped low, the front just low enough to show the slightest hint of cleavage. 

“The wind blows and everyone in Palo Alto is gonna see your bare cunt.” Sam had completely forgotten about his tie at this point, watching as she stepped into the dress and slid it up, running her hands over the soft, draping fabric. 

She came over to him, adjusted the sides of the tie, lowering the wider half before starting to tie it. “Worried?” 

“A little turned on.” He smiled as she finished the knot and used the tie to pull him down, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. 

“We’re gonna be late.” She moved away, pausing to step into her heels and grab her purse before looking back at Sam. “You coming?” 

“After you.” 

X 

As awkward as the first dinner with Dean had been, Sam had been sort of worried that this one would be more so. Especially with the _fancy-ass_ venue. But strangely—or maybe not so strangely—they were all more at-ease around each other. The sort of dining that took place at Baume was time-consuming, course after course of small portions that eventually amounted to a decent amount of food. Still, they were halfway through and it had barely felt like any time at all had passed, 

“So what’s the cheesiest title of any porno you’ve ever been in?” Sam was genuinely curious. It seemed like every time Dean mentioned his work, it was over-the-top and ridiculous. 

“Oh, easy. No contest. _Throbin Hood: Prince of Beaves._ ” 

Sam gaped at him. “No fucking way that’s a real movie title.” 

“I shit you not.” Dean shook his head, grinning. 

“We have that one.” Jess laughed. “It’s actually _really_ fucking funny. It takes place in Naughty Ham and the sheriff has put a tax on pussy. So Throbin Hood, Friar Fuck, and Little Dong steal some wenches and it’s this whole big thing and then there’s an archery contest that quickly devolves into a jack-off contest. Really fantastic double-penetration scene at the end, though.” She nodded to Dean. “And your brother won the contest. And the wench.” 

“Hey, she wasn’t just any wench; she was Maid Mary Ann. Gorgeous tits.” He grinned at Sam. “ _Glad He Ate Her_ is a close second, though. Believe it or not, it’s not a _Gladiator_ parody. Just hours of rimming.” 

The three of them laughed, and then Jess posed a question of her own. “Okay, okay. What was the most weird-hot one you’ve done? Like, the one that _shouldn’t_ have gotten you off for real, but it did?” 

“ _Supernatural_. Hands down.” 

“I don’t know that one.” Jess looked surprised. “Is it recent?” 

“Nope. One of my first ones. It’s about these two brothers who travel the country and hunt monsters. And after a successful hunt they like to unwind by fucking each other hard.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Ten incarnations of that movie so far.” 

“You were in a gay porno? About two brothers?” Sam looked like he couldn’t decide if he should be disturbed or interested. And really, it shouldn’t have been a question, but still. 

“Told you it was weird-hot.” Dean shrugged, eyes carefully trained on Sam. He had expected his brother to be more freaked out. 

But all Sam did was nod. “I’ll say.” 

“So have you two ever…” Jess trailed off. 

“No.” Sam and Dean spoke in unison, voices firm. 

“Never even thought about it?” 

Sam shook his head, but Dean leaned in conspiratorially, a small smile on his lips. “I taught Sammy to kiss.” 

“Really?” Jess glance to Sam, who shrugged amicably. 

“Yeah. He was sixteen—” 

Jess gaped at Sam. “You didn’t kiss a girl until you were sixteen?” 

“Wish I had waited longer.” Sam shot a pointed look at Dean. 

“Yeah, he was sixteen, and he managed to score a date with this _smoking hot_ senior cheerleader. So of course he’s freaking out, ‘cause this girl was pretty much a sure thing, you know? And he’s never even kissed a girl. So he’s got his puppy eyes on—I’m sure you know the ones—and he’s freaking out, way overthinking it, and I get so fucking sick of hearing him bitch about it that I just grab him and kiss him.” 

“And then he punched me.” 

Jess’s eyes widened, her mouth opening in disbelief. “You kissed him and then punched him?” 

“Told him to stop being such a girl because it wasn’t that damned hard.” Dean chuckled. “I remember that date going well.” 

“ _For you_.” Sam laughed. “I didn’t even kiss her. Then about ten o’clock the next morning, she comes tiptoeing out of Dean’s room, and I get to hear all about it over Frosted Flakes.” 

“Nothing past that, though?” Jess seemed interested in the idea. 

“Nah. I mean, don’t get me wrong Sammy. I love you man, but—” 

“ _I love you man, but…_ ” Jess put on a deep voice as she mocked them. “I don’t get it, why do guys always say that? I’ve _never_ heard a girl do that. Like okay. Madeline, I probably wouldn’t fuck her. Not my type. Cassie? Hell yeah I’d fuck Cassie. I mean, whether or not I love them is pretty irrelevant in that context, much less an excuse.” 

“Did you just say you _would_ fuck Cassie? You _have_ fucked Cassie.” Sam laughed. 

“Wait wait wait. Who’s Cassie?” Dean looked like Christmas had come early. 

“Jess’s old roommate,” Sam answered. 

“I actually think you two would get along pretty well. She may be a little weirded out by what you do for a living though.” Jess actually seemed to be giving it some thought. 

“Wait; pump the brakes there, sugarpants.” Dean looked at Sam. “You’re telling me she fucked her roommate, _who is a girl_ , and you’re just gonna sit here and act like it’s _not_ the hottest thing on the planet?” 

“You should hear her tell it.” Sam raised his eyebrows. “She’s quite the storyteller, actually.” He took a last drink of his beer and then stood up. “Be right back.” 

As soon as Sam was out of sight, Dean leaned torwards her. “So… Is he really bigger than me?” 

Jess laughed. “You weren’t paying attention?” 

“I had…better things to focus on at the time.” Dean’s eyes swept over her, lingering on the swell of her breasts, the delicate arch of her neck. 

“Afraid so, Dean. Your little brother’s got a good two inches on you.” 

Dean looked surprised. “No way that scrawny kid has a double digit dick.” 

“Have you seen Sam in the last couple of years?” Jess laughed. “He’s not a scrawny kid anymore.” 

“Guess not.” He leaned closer, his voice dropping. “Couldn’t keep you satisfied if he was, could he? Probably has enough trouble as it is keeping your hungry cunt full. I bet you want it so fucking bad all the time. Had to have both of us—no way Sammy alone is doing it for you anymore.” 

“I’ve had this idea, since that night…” His hand moved up her thigh under the table, dragging her dress with it to pull the hem up over her knees. “Wanna eat that pretty pussy while you suck Sammy off. Maybe make you sit on my face, grind down on my tongue while you gag on his huge cock. Then I want him to fuck you raw while I slide my dick down your throat, let you suck me off and then come all over your face while Sammy blows his load deep in your tight cunt.” 

He slid his hand under her dress, strong fingers running up to the edge of her thigh-high stocking, the clamp of the garter belt. “Thinking about how I could slide under the table right now, be eating you wet and sloppy when Sammy comes back. Bet he’d spank your ass raw for that later, but I can tell you he really fucking loved watching you come for me.” 

Jess tried to focus through the haze of want and need that was clouding her mind. “We shouldn’t make plans without Sam. And you definitely shouldn’t try to make a move without him knowing.” As bad as she wanted it, she loved Sam. And that was worth more than any physical pleasure that Dean was offering. 

The older brother smiled, and his eyes flickered up to look above her. “Well damn, Sammy. You were right. Can’t tempt this one away for a minute.” 

Jess spun around, twisting her head to find Sam standing behind her, smiling. 

“Good girl.” His voice was a low purr of approval. He leaned down, bringing his mouth close to Jess’s ear. “How far did his hands get?” 

“Stockings…” she whispered. 

Sam grinned at Dean. “Shame. She’s not wearing panties.” He looked at Jess, noted the flush of her chest and face. “Actually, that could be a problem. Wonder if you’ll soak right through your dress? Maybe you should let Dean clean you up a bit?” 

Jess’s eyes fell on Dean again, on his crooked smile as he winked at her. He looked around quickly, and then he was ducking under the table, the long tablecloth swishing back into place to hide him from view. The next second she felt his hands hook under her thighs, pulling her forward to the edge of her chair and spreading her wide open. Her pulse picked up, thundering loudly in her ears. It would be so easy for someone to figure out what was going on, to realize that she was about to be eaten out under the table. All they would need would be for the table cloth to move, for a loud cry to escape her. 

Dean started with a long, slow lick through her slit, gathering up the wetness before sucking lightly on her clit. It wasn’t meant to get her off, to get her all worked up and get them caught, but to tease. He gripped her thighs tight as he flicked his tongue through her folds, lapping at her gently. Sam sat down beside her, his hand coming to cup her cheek as the pad of his thumb ghosted over her slightly-parted lips. It was a strangely tender moment, given the situation, given what was going on under the table. Dean pushed his tongue into her, licking her inner walls, a low moan that couldn’t be heard above the table sending vibrations through her as she grew wetter. 

Sam leaned in and kissed her before bringing his mouth close to her ear. “Love you so much.” 

She had been expecting something filthy, something meant to work her up until she was struggling to keep herself together in the crowded restaurant, and the simple words nearly made her melt. She opened her mouth to say the same, but at that exact moment Dean started sucking on her clit again, harder this time, and she let out a surprised gasp that Sam quickly covered with a kiss. 

Their waiter appeared, setting down three plates of some sort of chocolate dish and Jess avoided his eyes, a blush rising in her cheeks. 

Sam looked around, confirmed no one was looking at them, and rapped twice on the tabletop. Jess felt Dean pull away, and a second later he reappeared, looking confused. 

“Dessert course.” Sam nodded at the plates in front of them. 

“Great. Let’s get the check and go. I’m all for some dessert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Glad He Ate Her” and “Throbin Hood: Prince of Beaves” are both real pornos. I’ve never seen either of them. But the latter has a _really_ just off-the-wall fantastic review at adultdvdtalk that for some reason AO3 won't let me link. Anyway. It’s actually a 1993 film (rereleased in 2010 under a different name) featuring Ron Jeremy. So yeah. The laughs just keep on rolling with that one. It’s the porno that just keeps giving.


End file.
